


Collision of Calamity

by Merfilly



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: spook_me, Fratricide, Gen, Magical Accidents, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Wishsongs, against one another?
Relationships: Brin Ohmsford & Jair Ohmsford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Collision of Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> [This image](https://images53.fotki.com/v1657/photos/6/3814576/16181654/dthelamb70x90cmoiloncanvas2019-vi.jpg) and [this image](https://images44.fotki.com/v447/photos/6/3814576/16181654/ponsecachecontrolmaxage2628000-vi.jpg) were my prompts with "Shapeshifters".

The Wishsongs collided, and the explosion of the magic, willed by brother and sister from different needs, lashed out at both casters.

Bryn picked herself up first, and clarity settled with fear gripping her heart.

"JAIR!"

What looked back at her was neither human nor elf, twisted with the misguided energies that had been Bryn's Wishsong at its most potent and aggressive. Bryn tried to call the Wishsong back, to undo it… but that was never a part of the magic in her veins, wrought by her father using the Elfstones too hard, and touched by the Demons he had fought.

"Jair," she whispered, as the misshapen, almost-wolven thing snarled and crept toward her slowly, sensing weakness and fear.

* * *

Jair staggered back from the onslaught of the magic overwhelming him. He had tried to use his magic to bring about an illusion stronger than whatever gripped his sister… and her magic had beat him back.

He looked in the direction of his sister, and cried out, for where she had been, there was only a misshapen horror, face twisted like a goat, or a sheep, something stranger than any of his mother's whispered tales of the battles seen in the quest for the Ellcrys. 

He had to get to her, had to try and prevent any more harm coming. He cursed himself, cursed the magic they shared in different ways as he started in her direction.

She might have become a monster, but she was his sister, and that mattered more than all else.

* * *

If Allanon had lived yet, it might have been stopped.

Instead, what Wil Ohmsford found shattered the last of his faith that anything could be good.

There was a pyre, and then the last Ohmsford left for the wilds, his wife his sole companion in grief.


End file.
